


The Hearts of those Destined

by drunkonpancakes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Azazel - Freeform, Azazel's Special Children, Big Brother Gabriel, Big Brother Lucifer, Castiel & Anna Milton Friendship, Don't Have to Know Canon, F/M, Fledgling Castiel, Fledglings, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lucifer Being a Dick, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Gabriel, Yellow-Eyed Demon - Freeform, anael - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkonpancakes/pseuds/drunkonpancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From start to finish, Castiel was destined to be great. God had planned his greatness from creation. So when he met Dean Winchester, when he saw that soul in Hell, Castiel knew his destiny was beginning.</p>
<p>Multi-Chapters.  Written to be from multiple points of view. With many side stories, yet all connect back to our favorite Fallen Angel, Castiel.</p>
<p>Tags will be posted as chapters are produced. Rating may go up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was wrote originally to be a Prologue, but then I changed my mind as it mostly had to do with Lucifer.

In the beginning was the word, and the word was with God. All angels praised and worshiped their Father. The heavens were a marvelous place to be if you were a wavelength of celestial intent. Archangels were the strongest of these. Blessed by Grace stronger than most, they ruled as God's right hands.

And all knew, Lucifer was the favourite.

He worshipped harder and more often than any. A true daddy's boy, ready to follow his Father's every whim of fancy when creating this new world below.

God was especially giddy one celestial afternoon. Walking from his emense throne room though the heavens. His footsteps quaked the cosmos, as his voiced boomed for all to hear.

"It is the sixth day, and let all of creation be in awe. For this is my most blessed of all creation and all will worship him who has been given the name, Adam. And now... I shall retire and rest for the seventh."

All the angels stood in awe as God returned to his throne room. The fabled promise of the sixth day complete, had every angel hurrying to the borders of heaven to see Gods newest and greatest of all creation.

"I do not understand what is so amazing about this hairless ape that our Father has been going on and on about."

"Raphael don't be like that. God has a new toy. We respect his new playthings and let it grow as we have all the foliage and water creatures he has made before."

"Michael..."

"But in all honesty you must admit he is a fascinating creature. Look how he walks! I wonder what other fascinating things he will do!"

"Gabriel let me see!" Lucifer pushed his way past his archangel brothers and sisters to the front. A smile graced his face as he gazed at the man walking through Gods garden of Eden.

"Behold! Gods most magnificent of creation." Lucifer basked in the glory that was "Adam". "We shall all praise our Father for he is all holy and almighty!"

"Laying it on a little thick there, Lucifer?" Gabriel laughed, leaning against her older brother.

"Gabriel leave him alone. He's just happy Father is no longer in solitude. He missed him."

And thus Lucifer loved Adam.

* * *

Lucifer would watch and stare at Adam. So loving was he of Gods newest creation. God has named Adam his greatest of all creation, as so Lucifer would observe him with nothing short of adoration. When he wasn't watching Adam he was with his father. God was most pleased with his son. Of all his angels, Lucifer seemed the only one willing to love the human as much as God demanded. Though over time, Lucifer wished to meet with the human. To become a protector for him. To spend time on the ground and play, enjoying Adams company in person, not from afar. Lucifer was tactile in his affection with his family. With Adam so far away. It was hard to love him properly.

It was very frustrating.

* * *

"He looks lonely. All of Gods creation has a partner. Adam should have a partner!" Michael mentioned to Gabriel one cosmic afternoon.

"Tell Lucifer that. He's due to speak with our Father later."

"Lucifer's been in a bad mood as of late. I'm not so certain that is wise."

"Michael, there you are!" Raphael rushed to his brothers side. "Father has been asking for you. Says he has a new group of angels being born and wants you to give them trainers."

"Another batch of Seraphs? Isn't there enough of us yet?" Gabriel huffed. She knew it was her turn to take on a bunch of fledglings.

"I'll talk to Father then about a companion for Adam!" Michael lifted his large wings with glee.

* * *

"But Father, he is your creation! Surely I should be able to speak to Adam to love him properly?"

"Adam is not a toy Lucifer. No angel is to enter Eden! You will love Adam from afar. More than you love me. For he is my best creation. You may leave now."

"But..."

Gods voice boomed. "AM I NOT THE GOD ALMIGHTY? THE LORD THAT ART ON HIGH? LEAVE ME LUCIFER!"

Lucifer hesitated in shock, his pearlescent wings drooping.

"GO!"

Lucifer ran from the throne room.

* * *

God created Eve.

Lucifer refused to love her. God demanded his angels to love these humans more then himself. But no Angels were to enter Eden. So how could he. How could Lucifer's Father want this. Was Lucifer not the most doting, the most loyal? Should he not be able roam as he pleased and flaunt the amazing was that was this creation?

No, he refused to love Eve.

* * *

Michael was surprised at how few Seraphs had been created. This would be Gods last batch of fledglings. Focusing on his humans was more important now than his angels. Michael was alarmed at how completely enthralled God was when he spoke of them.

"Cupids. These are the last of the angelic I will create. For through Adam and Eve, all humans will form, and they will love, and cherish each other. However, I care about my family here too. Michael, you who were my first son. I bless upon you 3 more Seraphs. They will change the complexity of heaven I feel. For unto them I pass my blessing."

"Only three Father?"

"Do you require more Michael? Do I not provide enough? Like Lucifer you are becoming. Not trusting that I know what I am doing. Faith is your greatest weapon. Do not let your lack let you fall from your grace my son."

* * *

Lucifer rallied the other angels, coercing them that these humas were not worthy of worship. He did have some good points. These humans were flawed beings. Why would their Father hide them away? We're these humans that fragile?

He was convinced that he and his brotheren should only worship the Father, not this idol created out of muk and cosmic clay. The rib taken from Adam's side to create Eve was only proof that God made a mistake in Lucifer's eyes.

He convinced six angels. Six angels he would make his Knights of rebellion.

Six angels that were willing to fall from their grace because the archangel Lucifer told them it was a righteous act.

* * *

He had researched all the angels guarding Eden. Gadreel was Gods most trusted. He had placed Gadreel at heavens entrance to Eden, so that no angel would enter. The falling angel sneered, his white wings a misty white, and slowly losing feathers.

Lucifer would take Gadreel down with him.

* * *

Adam wasn't easily thrown by Lucifer, but Eve. Precious Eve. She took that forbidden fruit and ate into it happily. Lucifers white wings ached suddenly and he knew his fall was complete.

* * *

It was an all out battle. Heaven shook at its very core. Gods tears fell hard and heavy against the cosmos. His most precious Lucifer. What had he done?

Once the battle was over, God gave Lucifer his wish and banished him to the world of the humans. His tears fell hard as he watched his children cover themselves in the leaves of the forest around them. Eve in her grief of what she had done prayed for forgiveness. But there was now sin in the world. Adam and Eve had to live with their sin.

And soon after Cain and Able were born.

* * *

Gabriel was given three Seraphs to train. Michael told her of the Father's word of blessings over them and Gabriel took to them instantly. She liked the smallest male the best. The other two seemed dull in comparison to his brightness. His grace absolutely glowed.

He was also the first to die in heavens great battle.

Gabriel was struck with an unholy grief over her loss. She thought of passing off the two other fledglings to Raphael, but Raphael refused. The other archangel eventually gave way though after seeing the horrible condition of Gabriel's wings after the battle - their golden colour almost brown - and excepted the girl, naming her Naomi.

Gabriel still refused to give her small fledgling a name.

* * *

 

All of heaven watched Cain and Able. Gabriel however, was too envoled with her fledgling. So many angels were lost to the Great War. She refused to raise this small fledgling without an open heart. Pranking her brothers and sisters was usually her past time, but now, this small seraph was slowly edging its way past Gabriel's barriers that she had built. Gabriel had loved Lucifer more than any other as she was the youngest of all the archangels. Lucifer was Gabriel's inspiration. She strives to be so much like Lucifer. And the. Lucifer had let all of heaven down.

Never again would she open her heart the same.

* * *

As time past on Earth, Able fell to Lucifer and Cain marked as a demon. This in turn, had the fallen angel grow more excitable. As humanity slowly populated the planet, Lucifer found his true calling - destruction of all of these insignificant humans. And as they perished, he dragged their souls to Hell. The strongest he made his knights, but none were more powerful than Cain. His team of demon knights were his children. His own creation.

Yet he hated them.

All his coerced fallen Angels died in the war. With the passing of time, God gave up on Lucifer and ordered Michael to lock him away. So with his human vessel, his sword of triumph, Michael thrust his fallen brother into a cage deep in the depths of Hell denying him rights as an angel, and cursing him with the name Satan.

And so Satan hated his human/demon knights as the abominations they were that much more for not saving him. They were his creation. His children. But they let him stay in this cage. So he ordered Cain to kill them all. Except Lilith. Lilith was special. For it was written by God that Lucifer's first creation be the key to his cage, only after 66 of 600 seals broken. The first being a man of righteousness like his own son Michael, be dragged to Hell instead of Heaven and saved by his fated guardian. An angel whose heart and grace were pure, and cared for Gods creations more than any other, even God, as the Father had originally commanded.

* * *

"How could I have ever thought to get rid of you my little warrior?" Gabriel whispered to her child. She had taken to calling the small Seraph hers.

Unnamed, but hers.

As the small fledging would obviously grow to become another soldier, Gabriel feared. She was created by God to be a protector of the small of his children. And fear she did. For attachment was not something done by archangels. But as the small fledging would watch completely raptured by the human world, Gabriel  found herself falling for her charge. And so she named the fledgling with a name that would only fit such a being to steal the heart of the archangel. For the very name meant fallen in the Latin tongue of the humans.

Castiel.


	2. Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Brother Gabriels point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my new friend on Twitter. Someone who asked for fanfiction writers, and I replied.

Raising a fledging is hard work. Gabriel knew that. That's why she was unimpressed when her little Castiel showed no real promise as anything special. Yes, he was hers and she refused to call him otherwise, but Castiel had God's blessings. He was supposed to be someone special. Yet the small seraph seemed to be no different than any of the previous fledglings Gabriel had taught before. The archangel had not even yet taught her small fledgling to fly. Castiel was very shy and prone to hiding.

That is, except for when Castiel's small frame quaked in excitement as he watched the humans. Anytime he wasn't learning his ennochian, or learning to fly he was watching. He would sit at the edge of heaven flapping his ebony feathered wings in awe. He would laugh and point and smile consistently, happiness radiating from his face. Flying lessons were something of a bother though. Taking him away from his human watching, and then having all the angels teasing little Castiel about his black wings. A colour that symbolized death, and destruction.

And falling...

But Gabriel was efficient, and soon Castiel grew confidence. Spreading his wings wide, wider than most angels, and it was in that moment Gabriel stood in awe. Castiel's wings were not just the black void every angel thought them to be. They sparkled and gleamed like the cosmos. Stars glittered in his wingspan as the black made way to a midnight blue cascading to the tips of his bottom feathers.

And indeed, that day, Castiel learned to fly. And all of the other angels saw his wings and stood in awe as well. Gabriel's grace filled with pride for his charge.

* * *

 

Time passes differently for angels than humans. Gabriel watched as the human world was plagued by Lucifer. Greed. Hate. Sloth. It was terrible to watch. As Castiel grew, his grace darkened slightly. Watching the humans he would ask all the questions that the archangel was cautious to answer.

"Why did he kill that other human?"

"That king killed all those people just to take slaves. Why?"

"That woman belongs to that other man, why did that man then be intimate with her?"

"Why do those two boys hide in the corner to kiss?"

Her precious Castiel. And with more calmness than Gabriel knew she had, she answered every question with calculated, ennochian that tore at her grace as she spoke of how unholy these humans were and why. It was soon after that, God spoke to his angels, telling them of his oppressed people in Egypt and how he was releasing a plague.

A death plague.

And all of heaven would enter Egypt to take the souls of every first born son where there was no blood of lamb on the door. Castiel was so young. The youngest of heaven. A mere toddler by human standards. But Castiel was enthralled with the idea that he would finally meet the humans.

The Pharaoh would not listen to Moses and so God ordered all his angels to smite Egypt. And because God ordered it, every angel partook in the plague. Yet taking souls tore at Castiel's grace. While he was the youngest, he was not the only angel to break. Many others fared worse than young Castiel. Many in their own grief committed the most unholy of grievances. They tore out their grace and fell to earth as humans. Some survived.

Most did not.

So with God's tears once again flowing for his angelic family, even though he said he was done long ago, God created a new type of angel, ones that would never reach the power of the Seraphs, but could navigate the way to heaven or hell for the dead. Ones that wouldn't break when they touched a soul and pushed it forward to its final destination. Heaven, Hell, or worse of all Purgatory, the original Eden. A place God once revered, now home to the monsters of Lucifer's wrath. God created these Angels to turn blind to these truths.

Reapers.

* * *

Gabriel watched once again as Castiel hid himself away, refusing to sit on his perch and watch below fearing the humans he so adored. "Why would father have to stoop to such measures. He's God. Do the humans not understand?" Castiel's wings were in such disarray, and Gabriel could stand it no longer. Pulling his fledgling towards him he began dancing his fingers through the feathers lovingly.

"Oh Castiel." Gabriel tucked his own golden wings behind him as his fledgling leaned into the familiar, comforting touch. "Humans are such a creature that they must see to believe.  
So they create their own Gods to worship. In time, you will understand. Humans are to be cherished because God said so. But they...."

Feathers littered the ground around the two as Gabriel chose her next words carefully. "But they are wonderful. For they learn to forgive, and fight for what is right. As long as that remains true, adoration is your best skill Castiel. Do not stop adoring the humans."

* * *

 

As Castiel grew he finally decided that he wanted to meet the humans again. Gabriel followed of course to keep watch. Vessels were not easy to come by, especially to hold the power of an archangel, but they did find a location where both of them would be fine. It was rainy, and the land full of cliffs next to the ocean, but that was fine. Castiel watched the people make armour and weapons and adored watching their hands as they worked. The humans spoke to his vessel as they would a friend.

His vessel was well known it seemed.

Gabriel on the other hand was slightly displeased. Her vessel was male as well and while not the first male vessel she had taken, she preferred females. Male humans were seen as the rulers of their society. Women vessels were easier to hide in. But this vessel seemed to be a traveller. So she was fine.

Gabriel enjoyed their meal at the inn that evening. Until someone placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Loki! I haven't seen you in forever. Odin's looking for you. He is most displeased with you again. Hurry back now." The stranger left without another word as quickly as he came.

Castiel did not like his vessel. He ate the food of the humans, and instantly fell ill choking hard. He fell to the ground, and was pushed out upon the arrival of the reaper for his vessels soul. His vessel had an allergy he learned later.

Gabriel however was learning to love her vessel. She left Castiel in heaven only for a short while to find out more about this Odin. When she did find Odin, Gabriel laughed. It seemed that her vessel was a non-magical son to a witch-like father who had some spiritual power to the land. His people called him a God.

Gabriel laughed. Not a witch, and not a demon. But something else entirely. Calling Odin a god felt like blasphemy to her father, but maybe a Demi-God. Gabriel could make this Loki seem that way too with his archangel powers no thanks to Lucifer's demons making quite the mess giving power to very random people. So many new religions were blossoming because of this. All worshiping a God. It was entertaining to the heavenly host, less so to the Father.

But the life of Loki, she liked it. Gabriel promised herself that she would return for this vessel at some point and cause some mischief. She missed teasing her brothers and sisters in heaven all the time.

* * *

Castiel was given his first calling upon to begin training for a garrison. The angel that would be training him was of little importance to Gabriel. Seeing her Castiel though, training to fight was more than appalling. Knowing that her little black winged seraph would no longer be in her charge was devastating - trained to be just another soldier following orders.

So she ran.

* * *

 

Mischief was as exciting as always on earth or in heaven. Pranking everyone in sight, let Gabriel muster out all her frustrations over her Castiel. The people gave the trickster the name "Loki, God of Mischief."

It still felt like blasphemy.

But she was starting to find herself really enjoying being male. While angels have no real true gender, She always saw herself as female. Now she was having second thoughts, as she felt more than comfortable in her vessel.

Maybe she would start identifying herself as a himself from now on since she...he planned on staying on earth for a while.

* * *

 

A bunch of kids later, and a wife, (though she wasn't really his wife and really his kids weren't even human!), Gabriel began forgetting who he...she was. The Angel of the Lord was slowly disappearing and being replaced with this human/Demi God presence. Loki did enjoy his wife and children. His wife was a giant by normal human standards, standing tall above all others in the village. And while most said she was hideous to look at, he found her ravishing. Gabriel saw the soul of her being. A brightly shining essence that quivered in ecstasy just being around the archangels presence. How could the humans not see how purely radiant she was?

And his children!

How wonderful it was to be an actual father! He had done some questionable things to have them, but he was so happy he did. Watching his horse-child gallop for the first time was incredible. Yes he had become a mare to retrieve the eye of his enemy's stallion, but the pony created was beautiful!  
His serpent-child would slither around him to sleep against his warmth. He refused to even speak of that relation. It was truly a one time experience. However his wolf-child, Fenrir was special in his own rights as the child was a werewolf. The most human, but also the most deadly.

And he loved all his other children as well. He had so many, and he loved them all. He quite enjoyed the human, and non human ways of fornicating. Sex was awesome! The children that came of his many unions just happened to be a lovely bonus. He was a very happy father. Many he could not visit regularly because of his human limits, but he remembered all of them. Loki remembered every child.

Yet his children did open a deep wound left behind by his-her Castiel.

However as the centuries past, Gabriel's vessel was slowly starting to disintegrate. As an archangel she could slow the aging process, but not stop it. So she returned to her celestial form and re-entered heaven as her vessel slowly fell apart. 

* * *

 

Heaven was just as she remembered it. But Castiel... her little Castiel, was no longer little. His preteen, and teenage years seemed almost over. He was quite handsome as an angel. Even Gabriel could see that. His wingspan was so impressive, and she filled with pride knowing he had been chosen for one of the greatest garrisons in all of heaven.

Before her heart started sinking into her metaphoric gut.

Her Castiel was now nothing but a soldier. A soldier that followed orders, no matter if they seemed right or wrong. Speaking with her no longer small seraph only confirmed that. And before the gold winged archangel could run again in grief, God called her to his chambers. She still thought of running. She had been gone so long. Was God going to punish her?

"Gabriel my child. Welcome home."

"Father..." Gabriel quivered at her fathers feet.

"You've been having some humourous, but reckless fun." A statement. Not a question.

"Earth is a wonderful place."

"Yes, it is. Though I wish to make it better."

"Father?"

"I have been meaning to do this for some time Gabriel. But I wasn't sure the human world was ready. I feel troubled by the demon's antics. It's time I put a stop to this."

"I do not understand..." Gabriel, still on bended knee looked up for the first time in millennia to see her fathers face.

"Gabriel I would like you to meet someone."

It was instantaneous. One second they were the only two in the room, and next, there was another celestial essence. One that radiated the power of God. The same energy and feel of the father resonated off this new entity.

"This is my son. Jesus, Emmanuel."

Gabriel's jaw dropped. His Son! God had a son?!

"I am sending him to the human world. He will be their saviour. You, I have chosen, amongst all of your brothers and sisters to make passage for him. For unto you I pass this holy task Gabriel. Go to the Virgin girl, Mary. She is to be married to a man named Joseph. Tell her she is with my child. With my glory I will place the grace and soul of my son in her and she will birth him. You will be my voice to her Gabriel."

Gabriel could not speak. But when she did, only one thought plagued her mind.

"Why have you chosen me. I ran away. I lived on earth. I...I became a blasphemy to you. I'm considered...a god..."

God released a large chuckle that rocked heaven.

"Yes you are quite the troublesome problem-child, Gabriel. Let this be your punishment. You will do as I ask. You are the only of my angelic I trust with this task."

* * *

Joseph was a pain in Gabriel's ass.

She had taken the vessel of a middle aged human woman, telling Mary she would carry the son of God. That she would birth him, and then the child she delivered, would then deliver her, and the world from sin. Joseph however thought his wife-to-be had laid with another man, and to be fair to her position planned to divorce her quietly. But Gabriel had had enough.

Though many would tell a different story as the centuries past, and Joseph would be to much of a gentleman to admit it happened, it was the Loki in Gabriel that came out and punched Joseph hard in the jaw...twice. She blazed her wings shadow against the wall, and with some very misplaced angelic power, destroyed everything in their home.

Joseph understood then what was truth and decided to take Mary with him to the land of David for the census.

* * *

The birth was a glorious affair. With a heavenly host, Gabriel led Angels to sing and dance and praise with the human shepherds in the fields outside of Bethlehem.

After a few days of this though Gabriel no longer felt needed and with a kiss to the young Mary's cheek, she left returning to heaven.

Though she stayed not long, as the Angel grew weary. His son was in the world, but God was no longer in heaven! What had happened? So before anyone could blame Gabriel for Gods disappearance, she said once last goodbye to her Castiel, a true soldier of heaven now and no longer her fledgling, and ran back to the humans. Loki would remain her cover no matter how many vessels she needed. None lasted nearly as long as the original Loki. So her disguise was flawless.

Gabriel no longer called herself an Angel. HE called himself a Trickster, a Master of Mischief.


	3. Anna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna's (Anael) Point of View.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters at the same time to try to get this story going.

Anael was trained by Michael - the oldest of all angels, the first of the angelic. She was also the only angel that considered themselves female in her group of fledglings, and as such Michael had a hard time connecting to her. She was so different from her other brother fledglings in her group. Something about her set her apart. More than the fact that the other fledglings were not very useful in Michaels opinion. The four of them would grow to be nothing more that creation angels - angels continuing the creation of the human realm.

 

Her skills set her apart from most fledglings he had trained.

 

But then against all odds, from the first time he watched Anael hold her angel blade, he was awed by her. She truly was created to be a soldier. Her grace was more powerful than he had seen in a great while. And so it was in her preteen years that she became one of Michael's favourite fledglings that he ever raised. He discovered she had the mark of an Archangel. It had been so long. So very long since God created a new Archangel.

 

Michael was thrilled.

 

His other fledglings grew, and left. Their independence did not bother Michael. However, Anael stuck to his side. There was no doubt to her ability to transition into an Archangel. God confirmed this.

 

But no matter how hard Michael trained her, she showed no signs of transition.

 

She was training for a garrison when Lucifer fell and the war began. Anael fought along side Michael and watched his vessel concur Satan with a mighty blow of angelic grace and locked him in Hell. The cage was placed in a location that man would spend many millennia to find: A land where the people were yet to discover God, and worshiped through everything around themselves. The land, water, sky, flora and fauna alike they worshiped as if everything had a spirit. Anael herself, had suggested the location to God.

 

Egypt however, that left a horrible scar.

 

Anael had been chosen to second command a training garrison, Michael at the lead. The purging of first born souls...was a nightmare. On returning to heaven, she was placed with many other seraphs that were to be seen by a psychoanalysis angel. Her lilac pink wings were torn and feathers fell where she sat. The angel truly was an emotional mess. Something many other Angels were troubled with. It wasn't long before she was alone, Michael having left at being called to the Father's chambers along with any other Archangels in the room.

 

She didn't even notice she wasn't summoned as well, her Archangel mark clearly visible to any of the other angelic beings.

 

She only sat for a short while by herself, before the Archangel Gabriel brought his own small fledgling into the room. Anna was astonished at how small the fledgling was. Did God really send this young of an angel to Egypt? Gabriel left as soon as she sat her fledgling down, black feathers scattering.

 

"Take care of him please..." The Archangel trailed off, her own golden wings looking worse for ware.

 

"Of course..."

 

As Gabriel left, Anna watched the small fledgling fidget pulling at the feathers on his wings.

 

"My names Anael." She whispered to him. "You'll make your wings worse if you keep doing that."

 

"Does it matter...?" The fledgling whispered back, tiny hands tugging at more feathers.

 

"No! Stop!" Anael jumped from her seat, lilac and black feathers creating a whirlwind as she grabbed at the fledglings hands. His eyes turned up to hers. Dead eyes. For being nothing more than a celestial cosmic essence, the fledgling looked completely downtrodden almost beyond repair.

 

"You mustn't do that! The Rit Zien will come! They'll destroy you if they see u like this!" She shook the other angel.

 

After a few moments, a small voice escaped his lips and his hands stilled in his lap. "Castiel..."

 

"What...?" She pulled back slightly, watching a sad smile bloom on his face.

 

"My name. It's Castiel. You care. I Iike that. The others don't." The smile stayed in place, but by no means could be called bright.

 

Anael smiled back as best she could. They were both broken, but they could heal together.

 

* * *

 

Castiel was so excited to visit the human world. Anael couldn't understand Gabriel's need to give his fledgling such attention. But she saw Castiel's love for the humans. She couldn't understand it, but it was written all over his face as he whooped in joy.

 

He was gone only a short while, before he returned, quite in shock, without Gabriel. Anael rushed to his side.

 

"Well that was disconcerting. I've never met a Reaper before." Castiel huffed out. Still feeling the instinctual need to breathe even without his vessel.

 

"Your vessel died?" She gasped.

 

"It seemed so." Still startled he looked around for his mentor.

 

"Where's Gabriel?"

 

"Was she not with you?"

 

"I got pushed out remember?"

 

They searched heaven together, but we're not reunited with Gabriel until sometime later. It was in this time that Anael truly saw Castiel's skills. Even without Gabriel hovering, the black winged angel still practiced his flying, fighting, and ennochian. Anael saw, that without Gabriel babying him, Castiel was impressive in his training sets. She would watch him, watch his wings, watch his handling of his angel blade, watch his grace expand and contract.

 

She wanted him in her garrison.

 

Michael had said that as soon as she chose her team, he would train her to lead her own. It was an honour for her. Castiel was first to sign up when asked, and so when Gabriel did show, Castiel ran to him, telling him about his garrison. Her golden wings dropped as she hugged her fledgling, unshed tears refusing to fall from her eyes.

 

Anael was surprised that Gabriel would not even speak to her. Did Gabriel not understand that Castiel was born to be a soldier. That he was created by God to be this. That he would be training under Michael?

 

Gabriel fled heaven soon after.

 

* * *

 

It was some Millennia later when all of heaven started buzzing with gossip.

 

Anael was head of one of the most prestigious garrisons of heaven. She had dozens of angels working under her, including the Archangel in training, Uriel. Uriel wasn't as outlandishly powerful as the other archangels yet, but he was an amazing powerhouse all the same. A specialist in destruction, he could blow away a room full of demons, or an entire city plagued by evil. And yet, even with some of the most powerful of angels in her garrison and all her training, Anael had _STILL_ yet to break through to her Archangel powers.

 

It was beyond frustrating.

 

Even through her garrison the gossip was toxic. All of heaven was talking about how God was about ready to do something big again. Something for the human world. Something unheard of.

 

And then Gabriel returned, and was immediately summoned.

 

* * *

 

When Gabriel exited the throne room all of heaven crowded her.

 

"It's happening." The Archangel whispered.

 

Anael pushed her way through, her wings pulled tight to her. It was overly crowded And the pushing and shoving were already damaging many of the heavenly hosts wings. Though Gabriel stayed stock still. Michael pushed his way through the fastest and held onto his sisters shoulders.

 

"What did he say! Gabriel tell us!"

 

"You'll never believe it..." She began as all of heaven listened to her recounting of her time in front of their Father.

 

It was only a short time before Anael was ordered to deploy her garrison in the fields outside Bethlehem to continue Gabriel's singing, dancing and praise. With lilac wings at ease by her side, the angel sang and danced completely at ease. The world would change. The humans would _finally_ be free from Satan's grasp. All would be as it once was in Eden.

 

But it was not to be.

 

Her garrison was tasked with staying on earth to watch over Jesus as the boy grew, played and worshiped. Through his travels, and his miracles, Anael's garrison watched. She would practice her Archangel powers with Uriel, but to no success. She decided that maybe Jesus could help.

 

"Jesus, why can't I break free. Why can't I become an Archangel?"

 

Jesus smiled at the angelic vessel, his twelve disciples sleeping around him. "Why are you not already an Archangel Anna?"

 

"Anna...my name is Anael!" She huffed forgetting her place and immediately apologized on bended knee.

 

"Oh Anna..." He whispered to her. "Have you ever considered that you already have achieved what is asked. That that is why? Perhaps you require more for yourself. Perhaps you wishing to hard is keeping you from your true potential."

 

Anael sighed. "You called me Anna again..."

 

"Well that is your name. Well in its human form at least. I like to think that this vessel should mean something to you. That your respect for the Father and for humanity encompasses this vessel as well and as such..." He trailed off smiling. "And as such, I have named it Anna. Think Anna. Maybe this is why you are not an Archangel."

 

Anael did consider it. And over the next few years she called herself Anna.

 

* * *

 

It devastated heaven. Jesus, the son of God, was crucified.

 

* * *

 

Mary cried many tears at the grave. The tears that flowed from the many women around the grave sight might have started a flood one day. The rest of Anna's garrison were in the town, keeping an eye and ear on Jesus's remaining disciples. However Anna stayed at the grave site: unbelieving, and mortified.

 

She had failed to protect him. She had failed Heaven.

 

She had failed God.

 

* * *

 

When the son of God rose on the third day a celebration was held in heaven. But it was short lived. Earth was not saved. Heaven was not saved. Eden was not be again. Anna sat in heaven watching the humans. The horror she felt at her failings did not go unnoticed by her garrison.

 

Or her friend.

 

Castiel's was a calming presence at her side. His love for the humans was unmatched, and it was through Castiel's love for them, that Anna finally could no longer be in heaven. She felt no love in heaven. To be here and reminded everyday that she was a failure.

 

So she fell.

 

She ripped out her grace as she fell to earth's surface. It was excruciating. The tears that fell from her angelic grace were nothing compared to the tears she screamed at Jesus's death. A vessel was the least of her worries as she fell, but so close to her final hit, there was a mother to be. So she fell into that fetus, and grew stronger. So very, very weak. But she knew that one day she would open her eyes upon birth to the human world. To be born from a human mother, and maybe, just maybe, be human herself.

 

...Human.


	4. Azazel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about The Yellow-Eyes Demon - Azazel's - character build-up. Most if not all is head cannon. I pulled a few ideas from Google when I googled the actual Religious Mythology behind the name Azazel. Some say he was a angel that fell from grace, others say he was always a demon. So I took creative license on this one. After all, that's what Supernatural does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Also, I now have a Beta Reader, which is very helpful so I'm going to be re-posting the original chapters with Beta Corrections. Yay!

Heaven was home. 

He didn't consider himself anymore important than any other angel. If anything, he considered himself average. He was too young to have met the Darkness that once plagued the cosmos. Too young to be considered Garrison material. Too young to be in charge of any true creation projects. 

However he was not bothered by this. 

He enjoyed the creation duties he was afforded. His trainer, Archangel Lucifer, developed his angelic skills and as such. He was the youngest of his current gathering of creation Angels. Although he would never admit it to himself, Heaven knew the beauty of their current project, Eden, was mostly due to his inspirational ideas. He would hardly agree. Every angel helped with the blueprints for Earth. Water and Land were completed thanks to higher up seraphs. 

It was then that God demanded foliage to make "breathable air" for his current project, Fauna. 

The younger Angels were tasked with colouring assortments of their created flowers and trees both above and below the water. He enjoyed sweeping his grace across the dirt and in return a radiant green of every shade would sprout. This was truly Azazel’s calling: Making the world beautiful. Painting it in his Father's glory. 

"Azazel. That is enough for now. Let us practice your fighting skills again." Lucifer doted on all his trainees when he wasn't praising the Father. He was heaven's most loyal and devoted angel. 

"Coming, Lucifer." Azazel was attentive to Lucifer's demands. He felt honoured to have been in one of Lucifer's batches of fledglings. The Archangel's wings were the purest white of any angel in creation. To gaze upon Lucifer, was joy and elation. He loved so thoroughly, that Azazel would never doubt his decisions. But if he had to choose his least favourite training, it was fighting. He knew he wasn't a soldier. Never would he join a garrison. Never would he be a Warrior of God. 

What were angels supposed to fight anyways?

No, Azazel was a creation angel. How he loved painting God’s world below. However, Azazel wasn't asked to create animals like other young fledglings, but to continue with the foliage. So he practiced creating new colours. Using his grace and the grace of the angels around him as inspiration, he painted flowers with as many variations as there were Angels. Lucifer’s grace was the purest of white with a rainbow of colours cascading off him. With that colour pallet alone, he could have painted the whole of Eden. Fauna creationists, in his opinion, were lazy. Brown, black, grey, white; they were all acceptable to them. 

But...colour...

All of heaven should have looked to Lucifer and used him as inspiration. 

When the fauna project was completed, God was pleased with all his Angels. But when he locked himself inside his throne room soon after, most creation Angels wondered what they did wrong to deserve to be distanced from their father. Only Michael was allowed entrance and those visits were few and far between. This caused some grief with Lucifer as his mood darkened everyday he was away from his Father. 

Azazel had grown up, as much as a celestial essence could, while God was distanced. The Angels had a ceremony for him and the other fledglings that were entering their adulthood of angelic being. Azazel watched Angels of all varieties came together. His fledgling brothers and sisters were accompanied by other groups as well. Michael decided since God was absent, he would promote the new Angels. Many of these fledglings were being accepted into different garrisons. A small group of fledglings were promoted to full creation Angels, him included. From his group of fledglings under Lucifer, he was the only one to not join a garrison.

Once again, he was not important. 

It was a long while before God emerged from his throne room jubilant and gleaming. Azazel was honoured to be one of the first to see him. It was pure coincidence, but for once he felt important, his yellow wings full of sunshine, fluffing out happily. 

However God passed him by without a second glance. His father never even paused as he walked to Michael's side.

Was he truly invisible?

\----

At Eden's edge more often than not, a small black winged fledgling would be sitting and smiling down. The tiny fledgling would watch in wonder as Eden was created. Azazel had learned in all the times he had joined his brother and sisters at the edge, that this particular fledgling was one of the Archangel Gabriel's three. Unlike the others, this one didn’t say much and would keep to himself, almost never leaving the edge except to train with Gabriel. 

He was smaller than most fledglings Azazel had met, and refused to open his wings for anyone. Azazel would beg him to open his wings and fly with him. But, he would just smile at Azazel and offer to move over in his seat so both would fit when Heaven's edge was crowded. When they sat together their wings would blur in a glorious shade of twilight and dawn. The first light of day could have been in the shades of this sight. 

Azazel had once asked his name, but received only silence. 

\------

Eden was glorious. 

Azazel did not understand pride, but he did enjoy looking at the beauty he helped create. Adam was incredible. A few Angels were always gathered at heaven's edge watching. When Eve was created, all of heaven rejoiced. Could God's creations be anymore wonderful? It wasn't hard to praise this hairless ape. When Azazel had gone to Lucifer's side to speak joyously about Eve and her beauty shortly after her creation, Lucifer would never agree and refused to watch with his most loyal trainee.

Gadreel was tasked with protecting Eden as well as a select other few. He would always say hello to Azazel as he past. Gadreel was part of his fledgling group and had always tried to get Azazel to join his Garrison with him, praising Anael and Michael's training. 

Azazel was not a fighter. So he denied him every time. 

All of heaven knew that no angel was to enter Eden. So it was surprising to Azazel when Gadreel had let Lucifer in. Of course he wouldn't tell anyone. Gadreel had been in his fledgling group under Lucifer. God must have asked his most loyal angel to speak to Adam and Eve. Otherwise why would Lucifer enter Eden?

When Lucifer left Eden's edge once again, Azazel just happened to be on his way to watch. He had never seen Lucifer so happy. 

"Azazel! This is an important moment for you. Today everything is set back to the way it should be. With you by my side, everything will be once again...perfect." He gripped Azazel's grace in a warm hug. 

"Today. You become a warrior."

Azazel gasped as a sudden unholy roar filled heaven. Every Archangel was running through the heavenly cosmos, fighting their way through all the angelic to get to Lucifer. 

"Brother?! What have you done!?"

"I've only displayed the truth to our Father. Maybe now...he will listen. These hairless apes are not a glorious creation. They are lying, manipulative, evil creatures that will listen to any sweet betrayal in their ear. Eve has eaten the fruit of the forbidden tree, and then tarnished Adam as well in her deceit. And I...I barely hinted at its potential. Her betrayal was her own!"

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE LUCIFER!?!” God’s bellowing voice echoed across the heavens in grief and astonishment.

It was not long before Heaven was at war with itself - Angels fighting other Angels. Anyone who was in Lucifer's fledgling groups from the past few rounds fought for their lives, as well as any of the Angelic that surrounded Lucifer. Battle was all heaven knew for so long. Angels cried in terror, and anguish at Lucifer’s betrayal. The destroyed Grace of many slain angels stained heaven past any hope of redemption, all on God's orders. 

Azazel had hidden, as best he could. After the Angels had confined Gadreel and locked him in heaven's prison, Azazel had taken refuge behind his post at Eden’s Edge. The Angels were too afraid to go near this gate of tarnish and shame. He would be safe for now. 

Hearing the screams of his brothers and sisters being ripped apart was torturous. By his Father's orders, Lucifer's past fledglings were venomously having their wings mutilated by fellow Angels, clawed from their cosmic beings before their grace was cut out, lacerated by a jagged angel blade wielded by the Ritz Zen.

Had he not hidden so well, he knew he would have been the first to fall to Earth. To be purged of his grace horrifically and thrown to the teething hungry mouths of the fauna he watched be created. That is, if he wasn't treated like the rest of his brethren and slain in heaven.

A permanent non-existence of nothingness. 

When he felt a hand touch his shoulder he screamed, only to have Lucifer's palm muffle his terror. He could taste the cosmic blood from other Angels on Lucifer’s fingers. What was Lucifer...

"I have chosen you Azazel. With five brothers and sisters you shall be my sixth and final knight." Lucifer's hands were suddenly on Azazel's quivering wings. "Do not be frightened. You were most loyal to me, and for that, I have a most important task for you." 

Pain ripped through Azazel as the sunshine feathers of his wings molted and blood poured from the open wounds on his back, creating a picturesque sunset on his now discarded blood-soaked wings. He begged and pleaded for Lucifer to stop, trying to pull away, but the agony only amplified as Lucifer would started tearing at his grace. His screams echoed off the gate to Eden, as his beloved trainer disemboweled his grace from where his wings were once attached. 

"Now you are mine, Azazel."

With his Grace in ribbons, slowly seeping from the wounds of his severed wings, Azazel collapsed, falling through the gate into the remnants of Eden. His fall burned; burned painful like hellfire. He closed his eyes as he tried to block out the pain as the last of his grace burned away. Finally, blissful silence blacked out conscious thought.

When Azazel awoke he felt different. Warmer, no - Hotter. He felt heat and nothing else. A searing pain still rippled through his essence, but nothing outdid the heat. Opening his eyes, he couldn't see at first. Then everything was suddenly all dark and light at the same time.

Where was this place? 

“Welcome to Hell, Azazel.”

This is where he would pay his penitence then; the price to pay, for Lucifer’s betrayal, and his blind adoration of the Archangel. 

It was a few centuries, or perhaps only a few hours later. God had tried so hard to get creation right that now Eden was littered with humans. When Cain and Abel were born, heaven rejoiced at perhaps a second chance at the perfection that was originally Adam; finally creation creating itself. 

However, Cain and Abel had been no better than their mother.

While Abel would go about his flocks, Cain was someone special. Azazel was always close to Cain. They would share stories, and take pride in their accomplishments, and whisper their defeats. When Azazel would hide away in a new vessel to escape Adam’s gaze, Cain would laugh and admonish his angel for not being more forward with his father. Azazel would not correct him then about his non-angelic status. 

It was all too real when Lucifer started preferring Abel. 

Azazel tried to do the right thing. He took action with what little Truth he had left with the gaping hole that his Grace had once filled. But Abel would not listen. Filled with an unholy anger, he turned to Cain. If not him, who else would Abel listen too but his brother? But that would not be the right choice either. Cain now filled with hatred towards his brother fuelled by Azazel’s presence, turned dark, and finally over the families dwindling inheritance, Cain murdered his brother.

While the other Knights of Hell had been turning human souls into demons, Azazel had stayed topside, barely entering Hell unless necessary. How cruel was it for his friend Cain to be his first human soul turned demon. Not through demonic torture underneath the humans plain, but from Azazel’s words of Lucifer’s deception upon Abel. 

If he had just not said anything to Cain… 

So now, Lucifer had annihilated his Grace, eviscerated his wings, and now dismantled his relationship with his only friend. He had loved Lucifer; had been Lucifer’s most loyal fledgling even now with everything the Archangel had done. 

Lucifer was the Devil.

When Cain became marked by Lucifer’s darkness, Azazel felt fury like no other. Truly for the first time his soul burned with hellfire. His eyes burned black and all sense of the goodness he once had vanished.

Adam was then removed from anywhere near Eden and a law was passed that no human was ever to re-enter the paradise it once was. Warped and stained by Eve’s betrayal, and now with her son’s murder Eden was a desolate forest. For her crime and her child’s corruption, Eve was banished to the godforsaken Eden, never to be released to reap further harm on God’s newer creations. 

Once in Hell again, Azazel met with Cain once more as his soul was slowly lost to the darkness of the Mark. Now the seventh Knight of Hell, a demon in his own right, no longer could Azazel call him a friend. 

In Hell’s bowels, he spotted Cain once more and unable to stop himself, he followed his path. Less than amused the murderer stole a glance at his once friend and grinned a nocuous smile, before starting up a twisted conversation. This was no longer Azazel’s Cain. This creature was no different now from the other Knights of Hell he so hated. So as Cain stopped at the door, Azazel asked a final question, before he would never see his friend again.

He asked about Eve.

“She will rot in Purgatory.” Cain spoke with a hateful air before smiling darkly and closing the door behind him, screams not his own echoing seconds later. 

It took time before Azazel would walk through those halls again.

So instead on the surface, he used his creation powers and knowledge of colour to teach the hairless apes to paint their faces and hide further from the God who let this happen to him. He would reap havoc on parents with their children, and make men fight, like he did with Cain and Abel. He would ruin God’s creations, and pull them further into the darkness. Let the colours of the world mislead them in its beauty for the lies it truly was. 

As it was, destroying God’s creation up top was almost more useful to fulfill his rage, than ripping at human souls was.

He did not get along with the other fallen angels of Lucifer’s choosing. The Knights of Hell were not to be his friends. The demons they created together were not his friends either. They were toys, and aggression outlets. No one could replace Cain.

The first soul he took to torturing was a no one. If asked, he couldn’t even remember their name. They chose the demon life so easily it wasn’t even a burden for him. The second took a little longer to persuade to take up the knife, but again it wasn’t as monumental as he believed it to be. Being a demon downstairs was boring. 

After hundreds of souls turned demon under his blade, he finally began to feel the excitement he besotted to the human souls he filleted. It was sometime later that he began believing his own twisted tale, his mind growing darker with each new soul. When they called him a monster, he ripped at them harder. When they called him a deviled beast, he would laugh and shred them apart laughing at their screams. He lost his mind to the howling anguish of the human and fellow demonic souls around him and the terror that filled him past condemnation into an eternity of misery. 

In the end, he was turning over souls almost 2-1 on the other Knights of Hell. His mind burned of hellfire further with each new demon created. His heavenly grace nothing but a distant and forgotten memory. Maybe it was even just a legend he remembered from lives past.

His mind burned. His body burned. His vision burned. When he next viewed himself and stared at his reflection, he laughed. Where demon black eyes should have been, now his eyes glowed yellow. 

So that was to be his calling from then on. A yellow-eyed demon. All of Hell would cower before him. 

From that point on he made no friends. Humans were toys. It was slightly unclear why some hairless apes, would go up to heaven while others fell to Hell, but Azazel did not make the rules. He did not ask questions. He just held his breath and listened to their screams as he carved into their souls like Lucifer did his grace. He would shred, and butcher to feel nothing. Wrath upon wrath unto his prey, just to tear away at the pain that rippled through him as his eyes glowed as bright as his wings once did.

Cain was a force unto himself. With yellow eyes trained onto his once friend, Azazel watched him filet his opponents with the blade used to kill Abel. The Knights of Hell toppled under his aggression. When he tired of the chase, Cain would use Hell as his hunting grounds. Now full of humans, the demons of old turned these souls into more demons. Hell was the perfect breeding ground.

It only got better when God had had enough of Lucifer and with the Archangel Michael, locked him deep in Hell’s pit in a cage that would never open.

Without Lucifer’s gaze, Azazel took a stand above everyone else. Knights, too afraid of Cain’s blade, followed him only to preserve their own lives because whenever they met, Cain had never laid a finger on Azazel. Other demons then took to him like puppets on a string. He finally became the most important person. No Lucifer, no Cain. Hell was his new heaven. No one pulled his leash any longer.

Azazel became King of Hell.

Time passed. When Lucifer, broken free of his cage only long enough to call Azazel to a church, did Azazel go in fear. For Lucifer to have broken his cage, meant only the worst to fell upon the Earth. The fallen angel spoke of his return with the future apocalypse in its wake, and with his terror renewed, he could only follow Lucifer’s demands. Find children, and deposit demon blood into them so that they would possess demons power, but be human enough to hold his grace. Fate would chose which his true vessel would be and that child would host Lucifer until the end of time.

Azazel did not find any child to stand above the rest – that is until he made a deal with Mary Winchester to save her husband's life. Oh… to not say what he wanted or the costs of such a deal, and have her make the deal anyway no matter the consequences. How truly delicious and quaint that her name was also the same as the virgin mother of the Messiah of Heaven. 

Ten years later when her payment was due, he found her second child a perfect six months old in his crib. Yellow eyes full of mirth and glee, he pressed his bloody fingers together to pull a bead of his demonic blood out of a cut, and watched as few drops settled onto the lips and tongue of the baby. 

His favourite to win now would always be Sam Winchester.


End file.
